The second Researching Women's Environmental Health (RWEH) Workshop will be held September 15, 2010 in Rochester, New York at the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry. This workshop has four goals;1) to present cutting edge scientific findings that show how environmental exposures can alter food safety, nutritional content and ability to promote obesity;2) to present a "case study" that illustrates the successful translation from science to policy in the area of food, nutrition, and the environment;3) to learn what information policy-makers, the media, and community leaders need in order to take appropriate action on scientific findings in the area of food, nutrition and the environment;and 4) to identify barriers that prevent the translation of environmental health research in these areas to actionable policy, and understand how to overcome these obstacles. Our outstanding roster of speakers was chosen to meet these objectives. The goal is, as in 2009, to produce a peer reviewed publication. This years'publication should provide insights into what facilitates translation of research findings to media and policy leaders. The organizing committee for the RWEH workshop includes members of our target groups. The organizing advisory committee is committed to 1) ensuring a program that addresses the workshop aims, 2) assisting in bringing information about the workshop to all constituencies and 3) attaining a diverse audience, drawn from across the country. To this end we will develop a website, make use of mailings to relevant media and policy groups and community leaders as well as university contacts. Given its strong emphasis on the translation of women's environmental health research and evaluation of this translational process, the RWEH workshop should be of interest to the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The second Researching Women's Environmental Health (RWEH) Workshop will be held September 15, 2010 in Rochester, New York at the University of Rochester. In response to participant feedback from our 2009 workshop, the scientific focus of RWEH 2010 will be on the environment in relation to food and obesity. Leading scientists will present their research findings in this field and participants will discuss how environmental health science can be translated and communicated most effectively to media, policy-makers, and community leaders. An end result will be a publication that describes this process, outlining how researchers can more effectively disseminate their work to diverse audiences and how the workshop setting can be used as a forum for research translation.